


If There Is a God

by Blossoming_Dreamer



Series: Sakamaki Lovers [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossoming_Dreamer/pseuds/Blossoming_Dreamer
Summary: Laito x Yui one-shot





	If There Is a God

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request so hopefully I did some justice to Laito's character. But leave a comment if you would like to see more Laito or another Sakamaki brother. Check out Completely Mine for Shuu's one-shots.

Laito Sakamaki x Yui Komori

Yui walked into the church on the Sakamaki property in hopes for some peace and quiet. Sitting down in one of the pews, Yui folded her hands neatly in her lap. She closed her eyes and bent her head down to say a prayer for God to protect her and watch over her while she resided with the Sakamaki brothers.

Unfortunately, a smirking Sakamaki brother had followed Yui into the little chapel. Laito just couldn’t quite put his finger on why humans would beg for a higher being to protect them when clearly no such person existed. If one did, then how would you explain vampires? Surely, a father in heaven wouldn’t allow such creatures to prey off of his own creation. Laito figured he might as well give the little lamb a lesson on the matter.

Yui felt someone breath on her face. Her eyes opened as she jerked back in the wooden pew. What greeted her were predatory green eyes framed with long red hair but no trademark hat.

_Laito._

“Now what’s a cute little lamb doing out here?”

“Lai-Laito!” Yui panicked. Laito was always up to no good. Like his brothers, Laito would try to get a taste of her blood or worse - he would try to get into her pants. He confused Yui. Undeniably, he was a handsome guy and had captivated her attention with his green eyes that appeared to be burning. But he would tease her relentlessly before turning cold. She couldn’t wrap her head around it.

But then Laito’s green emeralds vanished and Yui felt something wet on the side of her cheek. Whipping her head around, the youngest of the triplets just smirked at her.

“L-Laito please stop it.”

“Now, now Bitch-chan. I just want a small bite. To show my eternal love for you,” Laito replied with a smile but his eyes held mischief as his hand reached out and cupped Yui’s cheek, turning her head to face him completely.

Yui slapped his arm away. “Laito. Get out.” Yui hoped that her voice sounded more firm than what she felt.

That was the wrong thing to say though. Almost as if the living flame in Laito’s eyes vanished, leaving his eyes cold and his face set itself like stone. His stare seemed to penetrate right through Yui. It felt like he was picking her apart for an eternity before he spoke.

“It’s impolite to speak like that Little Bitch.” His voice sent a shiver down Yui’s spine as the cheerful tone was gone and in its place was a harsh and curt Laito.

Laito reached out again to push Yui down onto the pew, pressing her down as to not allow her any room to move as he stared down at her. No longer was a frown on his face though but a smirk that Yui had yet to decipher.

“We are so much alike, Little Bitch. Our feelings for our parents were too strong and in return they betrayed us. Your father left you here with six vampires while my mother used me for her pleasure.” Yui struggled to get out from underneath Laito but his grip on her wrists were strong and unforgiving.

“Laito, please get off of me,” Yui begged but it was futile. She knew that he wasn’t going to move and deep down there was a part of her that didn’t want him to either. She just couldn’t bring herself to admit that.

As if her could read her inner struggles like no one else has been able to, he asked her a question. “Hmmm…Why do you suppress your desires for me Bitch-chan?” He brought his face closer to Yui’s and their lips were only an inch apart. When he spoke next, Yui could feel his breath on her lips, almost like a kiss. “Would it be so bad to give in. To have a little taste?”

As soon as the last word left his mouth, he closed the small distance and kissed Yui. All Yui could think of as she returned the kiss was that she no longer wanted to be saved if falling felt as good as Laito’s kiss.


End file.
